


Морская сторона

by Wolf_Charm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/pseuds/Wolf_Charm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снег падает вверх, Гольфстрим меняет направление. Меняется не только Джон – неуловимо меняется все вокруг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морская сторона

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку Шерлок/Джон  
> В прошлом гадалка предсказала Шерлоку, что он полностью отдаст свое сердце определенному человеку, с которым будет жить. Шерлок решил оставить свое сердце себе и в соседи по квартире выбрал человека, меньше всего подходящего под описание – Джона Ватсона.  
> Рейтинг – любой, не стеб.

Снег падает вверх. На фоне глубокого стального неба, в котором можно утонуть, если смотреть слишком долго, он кажется хлопьями серого пепла. Мир словно выцвел и потерял краски.  
Ничего не происходит.

***

Попав в смертоносный водоворот, проще смириться и достигнуть самого дна. Лечь в мягкий ил, стать кормом серебристым рыбам, возродиться новой жизнью.  
Джон уже на дне, холодный поток течения развевает светлые пряди волос. Шерлок, сам того не зная, становится той центробежной силой, что запускает все заново, придает жизни новый смысл.  
В первую их встречу Шерлок окидывает Джона цепким настороженным взглядом, внимательно рассматривает, прежде чем в его глазах зарождается нечто подобное победной улыбке, а лицо приобретает немного скучающее выражение. Джон понимает, что представляет собой не слишком благопристойное зрелище: покалеченный, уставший, непритязательный обычный врач. Бывший военный.  
Шерлок искрится энергией, яркими красками, четкими линиями, и весь он один сплошной контраст. Сердце Джона пропускает удар.  
Сначала Джон узнает, что Шерлок невыносим, высокомерен, эгоистичен. Потом – что невероятно умен, остроумен, интересен. Шерлок приводит Джона в свой дом, впускает в свою жизнь, в которой Джону неожиданно находится какое-то свое – особенное – место.  
Снег падает вверх, Гольфстрим меняет направление. Меняется не только Джон – неуловимо меняется все вокруг.

***

Первый осколок Джон находит случайно. Он отодвигает диван от стены, чтобы достать свой телефон, который Шерлок засунул сквозь щель между подушками. За диваном, в пыли и грязи, соре старого помещения осколок тускло блестит, словно мертвая речная галька. Джон оборачивает кисть рукавом рубашки, боясь ненароком обжечься, и осторожно поднимает его с пола, с удивлением отмечая аномальную прохладу матовой поверхности. Он бережно отирает грани осколка, испещренные язвинами и царапинами, греет своим дыханием. Ему уже доводилось держать в руках чужое сердце – на войне молодые ребята не раз оставляли ему на хранение свои, горячие, полные жизни. Но со смертью владельца, они темнели, покрывались сеткой трещин и рассыпались в ладонях багряной пылью, но фрагмент… Разве такое бывает? 

От ласки и тепла осколок нагревается, уютно лежит в ладони, а глубоко внутри вспыхивает сияющая точка – серебристая искорка. Мерцает, трепещет.  
– Чье же ты? – спрашивает Джон, в его голосе сквозит глубочайшая нежность.  
Странное сердце. Джон мог бы предположить, что осколок остался от экспериментов Шерлока, но пульсирующая искорка жизни… Он относит осколок на кухню, демонстративно, с шумом и с грохотом локтем сдвигает со стола нагроможденный Шерлоком хлам. Джон достает из настенного шкафчика расписную банку, когда-то хранившую в своих жестяных объятиях крохотные черные листочки китайского чая. Выстилает чистым белым хлопковым платком дно и кладет осколок внутрь – с чужими сердцами следует быть осторожнее. Шерлок за всем происходящим наблюдает с ледяным равнодушием, но будь Джон был наблюдательнее, он бы заметил, как в глубине серых глаз плещется интерес и – совсем немного – азарт.  
Шерлок молчит, Джон смотрит, но не замечает.

***

Сухой спертый воздух полностью осязаем, колется танцующей пылью в тусклых солнечных лучах. Шерлок сильно промок и уже к вечеру, бледный и изможденный, лежит с высокой температурой. Джон меняет влажный компресс на высоком лбу Шерлока, протирает пылающую кожу мокрым полотенцем, плотнее укрывает пуховым одеялом.  
– Я погружаюсь в глубокие темные воды, – в горячечной лихорадке шепчет Шерлок. – Длинные водоросли оплетают ноги, а изо рта вверх устремляются пузырьки из чистого серебра. Удильщики разевают утыканные острыми иглами зубов пасти и слепо проплывают сквозь мое тело. В этой глубине я один, но гул оскорблений, ошметки слов мертвецов, математические эквиваленты, интегралы давят, давт, д-вт…  
В конце Шерлок сбивается на бессвязное усталое бормотание. Джон гладит спутанные пряди, склоняется к уху Шерлока:  
– Ты не один, я всегда буду рядом. Если потребуется, мы вместе достигнем самого дна и вынырнем на другом краю мира.

***

Я хочу следовать за тобой, куда бы ты ни отправился.  
Я всегда прикрою твою спину своей.

***

Молли плачет.  
Джон не любит женских слез, он не понимает, какой реакции от него ждут, как нужно себя вести. Он стоит рядом с ней, чувствуя себя неуютно, не на своем месте, но воспитание не позволяет ему, подобно Шерлоку, развернуться и уйти, даже не попрощавшись. Солдаты не приемлют трусости, но Джон думает, что немного эгоизма в некоторых случаях было бы не лишним. Молли растирает тушь по щекам, Джон робко гладит ее по руке и пытается убедить, что ничего страшного не произошло, не надо так расстраиваться, этот засранец сам виноват. И вовсе Шерлок на Молли не злиться. На само деле, Шерлок сам виноват. Не стоило так пугать Молли резкими сменами поведения. И то, что он случайно выбил из ее рук кружку с горячим кофе, который в итоге оказался на его щегольских брюках – его и только его вина.

Джон берет лицо Молли в руки, шепчет, что она молодец, что Шерлок обязательно извинится. Он смотрит в ее глаза, в черные расширенные зрачки, и замечает знакомую пульсацию. Там, в бездонной пропасти, посреди чернильной тоски, пылает искра. Второй осколок чужого сердца хранится в глазах Молли: острый, отравляющий. Но в то же время он манит, зовет Джона, и тот поддается порыву, сжимает Молли в объятиях, целует ее в лоб своими сухими губами. Когда Джон отстраняется, в его руке зажат кусок арктического льда, стремительно нагревающийся в ладони. Молли робко улыбается, кулаком стирает с лица влажные дорожки, и Джону кажется, что в ней больше нет той болезненной тоски и надломленности.  
Уже в коридоре, в рассеянном желтом свете ламп, он достает свою находку из кармана. Осколок гладкий – его любили, берегли, холили и лелеяли, две грани разлома отполированы до блеска.  
Из банки для чая осколки переезжают в коробку из-под конфет. Конфеты были преподнесены Джону одной из его пациенток, но исчезли после роковой встречи с Шерлоком. Коробка – красивая, с огромным фрегатом под белоснежными парусами и барашками волн на крышке, вкусно пахнущая хорошим шоколадом – так и осталась.  
Иногда Джон достает коробку и подолгу наблюдает за размеренной пульсацией искр. Осколки бросают рубиновые блики на кожу Джона.

***

Иногда Джон замечает на себе долгий задумчивый взгляд Шерлока – так бы глубинные рыбы смотрели на мерцающую рябь где-то высоко-высоко, на поверхности моря, отвлекись они от своих сумрачных забот.  
Иногда Шерлок тихо играет на скрипке что-то лиричное и очень светлое, и Джон забывает, как дышать. Джон думает, что если бы было возможно, он бы поместил осколок собственного сердца в скрипку Шерлока – что бы быть ближе, чувствовать больше.  
Иногда им не требуется слов, хватает лишь взглядов. Джон неловко отдергивает руку, когда его и Шерлока пальцы случайно соприкасаются. Шерлок убирает из холодильника чьи-то ступни в полиэтилене и кладет оленье сердце.

***

Джон не представляет, где искать третий осколок, но с удивлением понимает, что ему и не хочется. От него здесь ничего не зависит. Сердце хранится в шкафу, Джон хранит Шерлока. Ну, или, по крайней мере, пытается. Он следует за Шерлоком в самые неожиданные места, когда требуется – латает (осторожно протирает перекисью ссадины, бинтует поврежденное запястье…), ходит на работу, делает чай на двоих.  
Ведь порой нужно так мало – всего лишь чтобы было кому делать чай.  
Джон наслаждается одной лишь возможностью быть рядом с Шерлоком, большего ему и не надо. Ему не нужно обжигающе горячее сердце Шерлока: если тот захочет – он с легкостью отдаст ему свое. Немного поношенное, с парой глубоких потускневших царапин, неосторожно оставленных другими людьми когда-то давно, еще в юности. Ведь Джон не хочет засунуть бурю в бутылку, ему достаточно находиться в ее эпицентре и стирать с лица соленые брызги бушующих волн.

***

На лице Майкрофта непередаваемая смесь омерзения и снисхождения, когда он ложечкой, стараясь не касаться чашки, лениво перемешивает сахар в коричневой жиже, именуемой в этом заведении чаем с мятой. Джон ждет свой сэндвич с тунцом. Он удивлен выбором места, в которое привез его Майкрофт. Небольшое кафе забегалочного типа, не уютная кофейня или ресторан. На столе крошки и жирные разводы, пол тускло блестит в разводах от половой тряпки. Неуютное молчание нарушает стук каблуков Антеи. Но Антея говорит, что сегодня ее зовут Калипсо. Джон смакует это имя, пробует на вкус. Красиво.  
Калипсо кладет на стол небольшой черный кейс, с тихим щелчком открывает и отходит за спину Майкрофта. В кейсе, утопленный в плотный велюр, лежит, без сомнений, осколок от того сердца, чьи кусочки хранит Джон. Такие же текучие сломы и тусклые блики.  
– Вы можете забрать его, доктор Уотсон. Мне известно, что у вас имеются остальные, – нарушает молчание Майкрофт.  
– Но… откуда он у вас?  
– Этим осколком заинтересовался один гениальный преступник, ценитель редкостей и красивых вещей. Мне удалось предотвратить передачу покупателю. К сожалению, Шерлок слишком безответственно относился к своей собственности. Я верю, что вы сможете ими грамотно распорядиться и сберечь в полной сохранности.

Шерлок. Все становится в одночасье простым и понятным. Сердце Шерлока. Джон с нежностью касается последнего осколка кончиками пальцев, гладит, чувствуя под подушечками разливающееся тепло, видит, как в тех местах его прикосновений проступает насыщенный багрянец, и улыбается от захлестывающей тихой радости. Но между тем и грусти. Что произошло с Шерлоком, если он решил разбить свое сердце, разметать осколки?  
Джон возвращается домой в предвкушении чего-то важного. Шерлок лежит на диване, прижимая к груди острые колени. Некоторое время Джон просто стоит рядом, удивляясь, как быстро этот невозможный человек стал ему настолько дорог, прежде чем садится на самый край, рядом с холодными ступнями друга. Шерлок со вздохом усаживается на диван, так близко к Джону, что они касаются друг друга бедрами и плечами. Равнодушно глядит на осколки собственного сердца, в его глазах серебристыми рыбками отражаются искры. Джон голыми руками берет осколки и складывает вместе. Бороздки разломов сразу сходятся, сколы разглаживаются, а искры сливаются в один пульсирующий шар света. 

Джон берет сердце в руки  
– Что теперь будешь с ним делать? – интересуется Шерлок. Его слова водяными каплями оседают на шее Джона.  
– Верну законному владельцу, – улыбается в ответ Джон и перекладывает сердце в узкие ладони Шерлока, аккуратно придерживая, что бы тот ни в коем случае его не уронил.  
Шерлок завороженно рассматривает свое сердце – гладкое, яркое, горячее.  
Он вздыхает.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил его себе. – Шепчет Шерлок на ухо Джону так низко, что у того по коже бегут мурашки. – Чтобы оно всегда было в тепле твоего, чтобы ни на мгновение его хозяин не забывал, что он не одинок.  
Большое жаркое сердце удивительного человека, возвращенное из грязи и слез, лежит в их переплетенных руках.


End file.
